Le chant de l'alouette丨云雀的歌声
by TheEarthEscaper
Summary: 虽然标题偷懒借用了罗密欧与朱丽叶音乐剧里的一首临别悲歌.但不要完全带入那份凄绝哦.只想更装X地说 《黎明破晓前/时》. Carol&Therese.美Cry的划时代OTP.不虐！我坚决不虐！ 请做个优雅理性的成年人.接收原本没有公德心的我偶尔（/always）矜持和节操下线.变身皮卡丘.[续的是电影.找不到选项就放这里来了。]
"很多东西都还没来得及收拾，有点乱…"

Carol的声音，在黑暗中，随着Therese的脚步踏上橡木地板。

清脆的开关声。

一层暖黄色的光从天花板上落下，Therese发现自己像正站在电影场景中，四周的家具风格各异，精致又不失有趣，汇聚在一块典雅的浅色花纹的地毯上，像正窃窃私语着，等待故事主角现身。Therese忍不住上前，像是被一双双隐形的手牵着，她抚摸着沙发背上的织物和上头的雕花，好像能听见空气里飘着依稀的声响，是这些家具正为她讲述着各自故事。

Carol轻轻将门带上，看着Therese的背影，把拎包放在一旁，手又一次不安地抚着衣襟，"我知道自己该做的是给客人物色搜罗，但…"她的眼神一直被吸在那个小小的背影上，嘴角上扬，心在颤抖，急切想要点一根烟，好克制自己一步步走上前将对方抱住不放的冲动，"总有一些东西始终不愿意看它属于别人。"她自嘲地笑了，抱起双臂，抬手来回摸着脸颊。

Therese小心翼翼地走在地毯上，膝头有些无力所以更不能停下步子。Carol 的声音把她带回思念的源点，她的手不禁用力抓住椅背，回想起记忆里Carol的声音暖暖地吹动她的发梢她的睫毛，吻上她的额头肩膀脖颈，吹进她的耳朵，融进她的呼吸里。Carol，那些家具都在呼唤着同一个名字，她甚至能感觉到Carol 的背脊曾经靠进她手落下的位置所留下的温度。

"有什么意见呢，未来的大艺术家。"Carol总算摸到了她的香烟，歪斜地叼在嘴里，故作轻松地揉搓着打火机，"你的安静已经让我紧张到没力气去猜你心思了。"Carol坦承之后重重地吸吮着烟嘴，恨不能将自己的焦虑都闷死在这一口烟雾里。

"很好看。"Therese头也没回，"这些都很好看。"她继续往前走，走到窗边，眼睛顺着酒红色窗帘向上攀，瞥见街对面亮灯的公寓里一个女人独自舞蹈的剪影。

"我就当你在说实话了。"Carol笑了笑，勾起腿，脱了鞋子踏上地毯，"想喝点什么？"她拿起茶几上的酒瓶和水晶杯，发出清脆的声响。

"不用了。"Therese转过身，手背在身后紧压着窗台，看见Carol正对着自己微笑，她的心跳瞬时强烈到盖过了周围所有的声响。"这附近…好像很安静。"她感觉到自己的嘴唇在动，装进脑袋的却只有Carol弯腰放下酒瓶的优美身线，那垂落在那双灰蓝眼睛旁边的金色卷曲，那两片向上画着弧线的红色嘴唇。

Carol笑了，闪亮的牙齿像能照穿Therese虚弱的伪装，后者很快挪开视线，迈开步子向着另一个方向前行。

"那是你没赶上Florence的派对时间。"Carol吐着烟圈跟上Therese。

"Florence？"Therese重复着陌生女人的名字，眼睛在黑暗的厨房里漫无目的地搜寻。

Carol将灯打开。"一个作家，住在楼下。有趣的人，去过很多国家，印度，中国，土耳其？你会喜欢她的。"

"是吗？"Therese心不在焉地说，手指在邻近的餐桌上游移。

收拾整洁的厨房里，但餐桌上来不及清理的餐盘和咖啡杯泄漏了主人的秘密。

"呀，现在才知道自己有多不喜欢洗碗。"Carol这么说着，却并没觉得尴尬，拿起盘子放进水池里。

Therese想笑，眼前的这个女人并不是完美的，从来都不是，但她的不完美却比自己见过的任何风景都更加迷人。

"想吃点什么吗？"Carol甩了甩手上的水滴，突然一脸关切地看着Therese，那神情几乎让Therese忘了呼吸，"想起你刚才都没吃东西。"

"我不饿。"Therese又将手背到身后。

"是一桌上了年纪的人让你觉得无聊了吧。"Carol收起擦好的盘子，半开玩笑。

"没有！"Therese急切地回答，然后陷入沉默，Carol的视线带着笑意将她缠绕，"他们很有趣。"尽管在"橡厅"里因为坐在Carol身边她根本没听进其他人说的话。

"他们很喜欢你。"Carol擦擦手，向Therese走去。

"是吗？"Therese一转身，往另一扇门出去了。

"因为你很迷人。ThereseBelivet小姐。像最亮的星星，像月亮，像太阳，爬上地平线，准备开始你灿烂的一生。"Carol深深地抽了口烟，灼热的感觉几乎要烫了她的舌尖。

"我没那么年轻。"Therese说不清自己为什么要争辩，片刻后她记得了，因为Carol曾说她年轻，然后，离开了。

"你长大了。但很年轻。"Carol笑着，眼角的细纹那么生动，Therese觉得那很美，美得让她心疼。"充满希望的年轻。"

Therese看着近在咫尺的Carol，动弹不得，静静等待对方随时会举起的手来捧住自己的脸颊。但Carol没那么做，她踮着脚快步走到前面，回到了客厅的地毯上。

"看到这面空墙了吗？"

Therese挪动脚步跟出去。

"应该挂些什么。"

"画？"

"还没有哪幅画让我想把空间都让给它。"

"那你想挂什么？"

"如果你许可的话，我想让这里成为你第一个展馆。你的照片，你的作品，你的艺术品。"

"我现在只是个文员。"

"嗯。也许现在的头衔如此。但你是个摄影师，你我都知道。"

Therese不由握起拳头，仰头看着那面空墙，看到的是上面挂满Carol 肖像的画面。

"我认识一些朋友，我觉得他们会对你的作品有兴趣，我是说艺术，摄影…我，咳，这就是艺术品的优势对吧。就算你不在这里，它们也懂得怎么做自我介绍。"Carol说话的方式让Therese忍不住嘴角上扬，腹腔一阵酥软。

Carol又向前走了一步，揉了揉脖子，望着Therese颈后的汗毛，"刚才，坐你正对面的James，他正打算买一家剧院。如果你愿意，我想他会很乐意把新剧目相关的幕后记录工作交给你，布景或者明星？如果你对他们感兴趣的话。"Carol站在Therese的左后方，仰头呼出最后一口烟雾，低头将Therese小巧的身影都收入眼底。不一样的香水味。年轻，清新，甜美又利落的气味从她精巧的发髻，精致的妆容，还有那身完美贴合曲线的定制西装底下散发出来。她已经找到了属于自己的味道。Carol想要抱紧她，把鼻子埋进对方的肩窝里用力吸气，但，她已经不是从前那只懵懂的小白兔了，她已经做了决定，她的未来和Carol没有关系。

Therese抱起双臂，Carol就在她身后，她的呼吸早已经逃出胸腔，在空气里想方设法奔赴金发女人辐射出的温暖，而她的声音已经找不到回家的路。

"店里面总还是有些'有趣'的客人的。"Carol 说得心不在焉，不明白那面空墙有什么好看的， _除非_ ，她想， _我能把你的后背贴上去，然后让那张倔强的小脸面对我_ 。

Carol安静了太久，Therese不安地来回摸索起自己的袖管。

"啊，看来我还是得喝一杯，呃，取暖。红酒，法国的，据说能尝到樱桃，橡木，巧克力…天知道还有多少奇怪的东西。"

听见Carol离开的脚步，Therese感觉很难过。

"反正我从来没有尝出来过。"Carol给自己倒了红酒，用颤动的手急躁地晃着杯子。优雅就像这杯子里的液体，随时都会被泼出去，一去不返。她叹了口气，很快用杯子挡住嘴巴。Therese还站在那面离门很近的墙边，所以，Carol做了她唯一能做的，举着杯子往另一个方向走去。走到了窗边。她将窗户推开一条细缝，冷风让她打了个哆嗦，她抱起双臂，仰头把红酒灌进嘴里，然后用一样的速度，放双眼遁入窗外那一片虚无，如果她全部的注意力真的能跟着甩出窗外该多好。"你还住在那里吗？老地方？"她望着几个街区外越来越拥挤的马路上那慢慢串联起来的暖黄色灯光，让人想到灿烂的圣诞装饰。

"嗯。对。同一个地方。"Therese转身看着Carol的侧影，手不安地钻进衣服口袋里，又跑了出来。她的眼神被锁在了Carol身上，锁得太紧，紧到让她喘不过气来。她看着，那头金色的头发迎着夜风轻轻颤抖，像月夜在哈德逊河上落下的幻影，她看着，那苍白的轮廓在窗外深色夜空的衬托下显得愈发消瘦，像转瞬即将消逝的星光里住进的一个迷途的魂灵。

"噢。"

Carol没再说什么，只是又举起了酒杯，Therese也不明白那简单一个字到底意味着什么。她只是希望Carol再多说些话，说什么都好。几个小时前，当她在酒店餐桌前对Carol说出第一个"不"字，她的骄傲在脑袋里鼓噪，告诉她，她终于已经是一个与从前不同的人了，然而，她的心跳、呼吸却在反复诉说着一句不一样的话。 _你还是_ _Therese Belivet_ _，爱着_ _Carol_ _的_ _Therese Belivet_ _，在月夜里又或者在阳光下，在记忆深处又或者是眼前，就算蒙起眼睛，闭上嘴巴，捂住耳朵，捆住双手，让她无法去确定对方的存在，即使要夺走她的呼吸来做交换_ _…_

"我开车送你回去吧。"

Therese能听见有什么东西碎裂的声音，但视线的尽头，Carol手里的杯子还健在。"谢谢。不过…"

"我的车就在楼底下，相信我，就算到十二点这附近的出租车也不好拦。"Carol把窗子关好，拉上窗帘，转过来面对Therese，然后笑了笑，笑容很飘忽，"大概童话都结束在这个点吧。"

Therese笑不出来，眼看着Carol向自己走来。

"真高兴你能来见我。"Carol停在离Therese只有一步之遥的位置，抬起手就能捧住Therese的脸，但她的双手都被那个酒杯占了，紧接着，是她的眼睛，她陷入沉默，像在认真思考着要不要在上车前喝掉杯子里最后一口红酒，然后她放弃了，"但愿，我们，还有机会见面。"她对着Therese笑了笑，像在征求Therese的意见。

然而Therese只是看着她，随后默默将视线投向一旁的房门。

"好吧。不喝了。要确保你明早能准时上班啊，Belivet小姐。"

"你不打算再问我一次吗？"眼看着Carol的手从她身前绕过，打算在邻近桌面上放下她的酒杯，Therese压着嗓子有些着急地说。

"什么？"Carol缩回手。

Therese吸了口气，抓着Carol的衣袖。

Carol低头看了一眼，后知后觉，"哦。看我，待客之道都丢尽了。"

"别！"Therese一下抓住就要转身去倒酒的Carol，"免得你又得多洗一个杯子。"她的掌心摩擦着Carol的指背，从后者手里慢慢接过酒杯。

"噢。"Carol看着Therese，"你真体贴。"她的眼里不自禁地闪烁起期待，但看着Therese只是认真打量着那杯红色液体，她又不那么确定了。"嗯…"她开始觉察到自己在傻笑，"也许我们可以玩个游戏。"她不安地笑着，留意到杯沿上自己留下的唇印，伸手去擦，凑近了一些偷偷打量着Therese的样子，"说不定你能尝出里面有什么了不起的"

Therese没让Carol把那句话说完，她踮起脚，扬起右手勾住高个女人的脖子，让她们阔别已久的嘴唇重新粘在了一起。Carol的鼻息在颤抖。Carol的香味，和她发冷的皮肤在Therese的鼻尖，让Therese想哭。Carol怎么能不知道她最想尝的味道根本不在杯子里？Therese的手从Carol颈后攀上那张消瘦的脸，一遍一遍，她的嘴唇沿着Carol嘴唇的弧度按图索骥，像是想要找到回去的路，回到那段有彼此陪伴的旅程。

慢慢地，Therese睁开了眼睛，看见那双灰蓝色的眼睛早已经在看着她。她知道。Carol知道！Therese微笑着勾起嘴角，感觉到Carol的嘴唇也在同步上扬。她的手臂将Carol锁紧，同一时间感觉Carol的双手绕到她身后将她抱紧，几乎要把她从地上抱了起来。她张开嘴唇，发出短暂的笑声，同一时间，Carol微甜的呼吸混合着酒香缠扫过她的舌尖。

那种感觉又醒了过来。在被Therese努力埋藏了一整年之后。Carol，用她的呼吸她的嘴唇她的舌头她的拥抱她的存在，融化了Therese试图冰封的脆弱和柔软。

一千遍，她们或许早吻过了一千遍，如果没有错过的那一年，或许她们已经像这样吻过了每一个早安、午安和晚安。在只属于她们的世界里，紧拥着对方，忘却了时间，感觉她们的呼吸那么自然地结合在一起，仿佛她们生到这世上就只是为了融为彼此的一部分。

但那不会永远只是接吻，当她们这样亲近彼此，渴望总会走得越来越深。

当Carol的呼吸变得越来越沉重，当她的双手在Therese的后背上游移，从腰上到背上，到脖颈到脑后，再回到腰上，当她忽然拉开了距离，挪开了嘴唇，转到另一边，更深地吻住Therese。

Therese回应了同样的力量，听见她们的牙齿碰撞着，她感觉自己的呼吸变得急促，在某一刹那她试图咬住Carol的嘴唇，然后她感觉到那面墙，在身后冷冰冰的，正推着她，将她困锁在Carol怀里。当Carol的嘴唇挪到她的下巴，贴上她的脖子，Therese闭着眼睛感觉自己脚下的世界突然消失了，在身与灵同步坠落的刹那，她本能地勾紧手指，嵌入那片梳得格外紧致的金色头发。Carol在这里，她仅存的意识在遥远的地方告诉她，就算整个世界在这一秒燃烧、炸裂、崩塌她也无所谓。Carol喉咙里的沉吟声，昭示着那一阵转瞬便能将她吞没的滔天浪潮的到来，此刻的Therese已经听不见那以外的任何声音，哪怕是自己喉咙里的，她的灵魂已经跳脱了身躯，踏上了那片潮湿的沙滩，闭着眼睛，张开双手，深深呼吸着那腥咸的海风，等待那阵越来越近的海浪。

但缠绵的风在她耳际的突然静止了。Therese睁开眼睛，海天一线的远方和柔软潮湿的沙地也不见了。Carol灰蓝色的眼睛突然离她太远，她的嘴唇也一样。

"怎么了？"Therese发出自己也听不见的声音，右手还缠在Carol的脖子后面，眼睛还紧跟着Carol的。然后，顺着后者的视线，她才意识到自己的左手是湿的。手上的杯子早已在她下意识举起手的瞬间砸碎在了墙上，里面剩下的液体覆盖了她的指尖和掌心，也在白色墙体上留下了印记。

"该死。"Therese松开手把剩下的杯子扔到地上，上气不接下气地吐出两个字，不晓得是在咒骂自己的笨拙还是咒骂那不适时机崩溃的杯子。

"还好吗？"紧随着一声短促的笑声，Carol牵起Therese的手，抚摸着，仔细检查着每一个指节。

"没，我没事。"Therese还在调整着呼吸，双眼只装得进Carol的嘴唇，甚至还没意识到不知道自己说错了。碎裂的杯子在她左手食指边缘割出了一小道口子，不深，但这会儿正渗着血。

"噢。"Carol心疼地捧起Therese的左手，轻轻吹了伤口。

Therese倚着墙，宁愿此刻Carol捧着的是她的脸，因为此刻她一点也感觉不到手指传来的疼痛，倒是独自呼吸的孤独让她感觉肺有点疼。"对不起。"Therese虚弱地说。

"傻瓜。"Carol对Therese宠爱地一笑，低头亲了亲那道伤口。

Therese凝视着Carol的眼睛，右手不知道在什么时候落到了Carol肩膀上，当她张开嘴还试图说些什么，她看见自己的指腹滑进了Carol嘴里。嘴唇，牙关，舌尖，Carol口腔里的灼热像一池熔岩，倒进了她的心脏，从那里开始，向四面八方流淌，湮灭一切。Therese猛一下停止呼吸，喉咙里的气息却在刹那间化为一声呻吟。她的右手隔着Carol的外套生生地嵌入了后者的肩胛骨。

Carol在微笑，灰蓝色的双眼一直缠绕着Therese的视线。Carol吸吮掉了伤口上那一点点血迹，只是两秒或者三秒长的时间，感觉却像过了三生三世。

Therese静默地看着Carol再一次捧起她的手，亲吻着她的食指，然后是每一个指背，她下意识地揉捏着Carol的肩头，感觉自己起伏的胸腔里正酝酿着一场海啸。

"是我不好。"Carol温柔地说着，放下Therese左手，却还没有松开，伴着说出的每一个字勾着Therese的指尖轻轻摇晃。

"我，是说，"Carol的美像藤蔓一样，爬上她的心头，将她紧紧缠绕，让她说不出话来，"墙。那，这墙。"她想回头指着背后，但她无法从Carol的眼神里逃出去。

Carol看着她的眼神在笑，左手升起来轻轻整理着Therese额前凌乱了的刘海，"这样不是挺好的嘛。"她淘气地笑了笑，像是已经被自己将要说的话逗到了，"感觉好像这是一艘船，就要起航了。"停顿了好一会儿，她眼里的光隐隐有了些变化，她叹了口气，轻轻说，"不是吗？"

Therese不知道要怎么说话，她的右手慢慢从Carol肩头跃向她的脸庞。 _你在发抖，_ 她想说。但突然之间，Carol将她抱进了怀里，双臂在她身后紧紧缠绕着，下巴凑到了她的肩窝里，什么也不说，就是这样抱着她。

"Carol？"Therese的呼吸从口中逃脱自然地唤着这个名字。Carol的呼吸重重地在她耳边，但却没有开口回应她。Therese的双手慢慢攀上Carol的背脊，感觉Carol颤抖得更明显了，Carol的鼻息断断续续地，分不清到底是在微笑又或者是在抽泣。"Carol。"Therese的声音变得更有力了一些，她的双臂也一样，在静默中感觉着高个女人细长的身体是如此脆弱，在刹那的恍惚中她似乎能感觉到自己的双臂正在化为一双翅膀，将Carol完全地守护在其中，让她温暖，远离所有的伤害。然后她笑了，抚摸着Carol的脊背，就像Carol曾经安抚她时那样。也在那刹那的恍惚之中，她忘却了所有被爱伤害的疼痛和恐惧，那么确定地知晓，她身上的每一道伤疤，Carol都比她更痛。

"还是要走吗？"Carol把脑袋更深地藏在Therese的肩窝里，温热的呼吸扫过Therese颈边，说话地语气就像个在撒娇的孩子。

Therese笑了，"嗯。"她分不清自己在说话又或者只是在颤抖。然后，她感觉到Carol的颤抖停止了，慢慢地，Carol离开了她的肩头，重新站直了，松开了双手，撑起疲惫的笑容，像是之前发生的一切都不曾发生过。

"嗯。"Carol点着头，重复一遍，又重复了一遍，低头看着地上那一堆玻璃碎片，"你是对的。"她抬起头，倔强地笑了笑，看着Therese，眼神退缩了一些。"走吧。我送你。"她整理起外套和头发，视线刻意回避着Therese。

"你生气了吗？"Therese静默地观察着Carol的举动，莫名地觉得好笑。

"没有！"Carol皱着眉头，然后苦笑了一下，微微嘟着嘴，"你把我当做什么人了？"她看了Therese一眼，犹豫着帮后者整了整衣领，"我或许不是绅士，但我比他们更明白，当你说'不'，那就是'不'。"

Therese只想抱住Carol！

"好了。准备好了吗？Mademoiselle（法语：小姐）？我知道你的司机已经准备好了。"Carol走到门口微笑着对Therese招了招手，手已经握住了门把手。

Therese犹豫着挪动脚步，"我是来这里参观你的新住处的。所以…"她转头打量着客厅，"也许，我该今天就把这里参观完了，免得…"她撩了撩刘海。

Carol眨了眨眼睛，了解地点头，"好吧。你说得对。"松开了门把手。

"这里是主卧，旁边是单独的卫生间，你刚才看见的是…"Carol倒进了大床正中，气喘吁吁地，根本没法假装平静地说完那段介绍词。她仰头看着Therese慢慢靠近她，像只捕猎中的猫或者猎豹，高贵迷人，美得让人不想逃跑。

Therese弯曲膝盖，爬到床垫上，压低身子，眼睛专注地看着Carol，一点点靠近，身线更像只优雅的杀手，一只猫科动物。随着她慢慢接近，Carol能看到她放大的瞳孔，一层谜一样深色笼罩着那双原本清透的眼睛，让她忍不住伸手去捧住那张温顺里藏着倔强的小脸。

Therese蹭着Carol的掌心，双手撑在Carol两侧，上半身斜向平行在Carol上方，"继续说啊。我爱你的声音。"她捋着Carol额前的金色卷发，语气依旧乖巧。

Carol的双眼沉进了Therese带着魔法的瞳孔中，傻笑了一下，"我忘了…忘了你刚才看到的是什么。"她说完又笑了一下，拇指抚过Therese的嘴角。

"你。"

Carol感觉自己的心重重地跳着，嘴角忍不住上扬。

"一直都是你。"Therese弯曲了左臂，身体更贴近Carol，右手继续温柔地沿着Carol的发线向下，探索着Carol的轮廓和五官，像在为记忆重新补上色彩。"好美。"

Therese变深的双眸里泛起一层水光，Carol情不自禁地抬起身子，想要亲吻Therese额头，但Therese在同一时间，吻住她的嘴唇将她压回床垫上。

【关键时刻捡起碎一地的节操去赶稿了...没有公德心的人...回见】


End file.
